Una estrella fugaz
by dannyxf
Summary: Este relato es parte del desafío navideño... sé que fue hace bastante tiempo, pero sólo hasta ahora he podido subirlo.


UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ

Afuera hace mucho frío, ha comenzado a arreciar el viento, amenazando con derribar los desnudos árboles cercanos a la casa que desde hace un par de años comparte con su ahora compañero no solo de trabajo, sino también de vida.

No sólo ha comenzado el viento, sino también el frío que le hace pensar que pronto también comenzará a caer la nieve.

Recuerda que siendo pequeña esta era su época favorita del año, significaba vacaciones, más tiempo con su familia y hermanos, y obvio, era cuando Santa venía y dejaba todos aquellos hermosos regalos debajo del gran árbol famliar. También recordaba cuando su madre le decía que esta era la fecha en que era recompensada por ser una buena niña durante todo el año. Extrañaba a su madre, hacía ya varios años que no la veía, pero no se quejaba, ella había elegido esta vida y sabía, gracias a sus escasos amigos que aún conservaba, que ella se encontraba bien.

No era lo único que extrañaba. Era en estas fechas en que renacía en ella aquel sentimiento de pérdida más profundamente. Era cuando recordaba a su pequeño, aquel con el que nunca pudo tener una navidad, al que nunca pudo enseñarle el significado de la navidad y con el nunca esperaría a ver que le había dejado Santa al pie del árbol.

Sabía que no debía sentirse así, que probablemente el pequeño William se encontrara celebrando la navidad de todas formas, y que era lo mejor para él. Era demasiado pequeño para estar huyendo por las carreteras y caminos escondidos del país.

Dejó aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió hasta la cocina, se prepararía un té y algo dulce para comer, aquello siempre la reconfortaba; junto con los cuidados de su compañero, que probablemene se encontrara en su despacho develando alguna conspiración.

Dejó todo listo en la cocina esperando que el agua estuviera lista, y se dirigió hasta la habitación que Mulder había transformado en su despacho, muy similiar al que ambos compartieron cuando trabajaron en el FBI, lleno de papeles y muy desordenado. Sin tocar abrió lentamente la puerta y allí le encontró, haciendo lo que más le gustaba, lanzando lápices al techo… algunas cosas no cambian, pensó.

Apenas abrió la puerta, él se giró, quedando frente a ella en su silla de escritorio antigua.

- Buenas noches doctora. ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Hola Mulder… me estoy preparando un té, ¿quieres algo?

- ¿Caliente? – y mientras lo decía le daba una significativa mirada.

- No hablaba de eso… ¿ya cenaste?, si quieres puedo preparar algo.

El hombre se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, notando que ella le devolvía el gesto, pero le apretaba un poco más de lo normal.

- Scully ¿pasa algo?

- No – susurró ella mientras movía la cabeza – Es solo que ya pasó acción de gracias y pronto comenzará a nevar, y…

- Shhhhh – él le abrazó aún más fuerte – lo sé. Sé lo que significan para ti estas fechas. Sé que te gustaría estar con tu familia y no escondida, aquí, por mi culpa…

Scully rompió el abrazo y le miró a los ojos

- ¡No digas eso! Sabes que estoy aquí, contigo, porque yo lo decidí. Y no me arrepiento de ello… es sólo… que a veces… pienso…

- En William… - aseveró.

- Si – contestó en un susurro – Sé que no debería, que es mejor de esta forma, que está protegido y bien cuidado… pero…

- Pero te gustaría verlo. Saber que está bien. Verlo correr y jugar con él en la nieve. Decorar el árbol de navidad y cantar villancicos…

Mientras él hablaba, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta de ello. Cuando él las notó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio sus mejillas.

- Yo también sueño haciendo todas esas cosas y un millón más con él Dana. Pero sé que es mejor así, que no correrá ningún peligro mientras se encuentre lejos de nosotros, hasta que sepamos como detener lo que se supone ocurrirá en seis años más.

- Pero es tan difícil Mulder… ya no sé si puedo continuar así, sin saber nada de él – sollozó nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Shhhh. Tranquila, pronto, muy pronto…

Y continuaron así abrazados, haciendo oídos sordos al sonido que hacía el agua que hervía hacía ya varios minutos en la cocina.

El niño de cinco años iba acomodado en su silla en la parte trasera de la camioneta, jugando con su muñeco favorito, era Melvin el marciano, apenas lo vio en el escaparate, lo tomó y no se separó nunca más de él. Mientras tanto sus padres iban en la parte delantera discutiendo sobre el mapa que la mujer, que iba de copiloto, trataba de leer.

- Querida, sé que es quizás la quinta vez que te lo preguntó, pero ¿sabes dónde estamos?

- La verdad no lo sé… pero la mujer que me rentó la casa dijo que primero debemos pasar por varias construcciones industriales y luego comenzarán a avistarse las casas y cabañas… ya pasamos varias industrias, así que no debe faltar mucho.

- Eso espero. El viento está comenzando a ser muy fuerte y creo que pronto nevará.

- Eso significa que después de todo tendremos una blanca navidad – y le sonrió a su esposo a pesar de la preocupación por las inclemencias climáticas y rezó para que encontraran pronto la cabaña.

El pequeño seguía jugando con su muñeco; percibió la preocupación de sus padres y sabiendo que quizás les hiciera falta una distracción, pensó que les gustaría oir villancicos, así que pensó fuertemente en ello y la radio se encendió, en una estación local en donde comenzaban a oirse los primeros acordes de jingle bells. Justo en ese momento el automóvil dio un pequeño sobresalto, por lo que los adultos no se extrañaron de que la radio se encendiera sola.

El pequeño sonrió y comenzó a entonar la canción, no conocía la letra pero le gustaba mucho así que cantaba a todo pulmón las partes que si conocía.

La mujer volteó y le sonrió, agregando.

- Por lo menos William no se aburre allá atrás.

- Eso es bueno. Aunque sería mejor que encontraramos la cabaña pronto, ya comienza a oscurecer y no me gustaría estar perdido en esta carretera solitaria.

La mujer asintió, y de pronto de la nada apareció el letrero que indicaba que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

- ¡Querido, mira! – y señaló el letrero – creo que estamos de suerte porque la quinta cabaña a la derecha es la nuesta según las indicaciones que nos dieron.

- Gracias a Dios. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme seriamente.

Ambos sonrieron y la mujer miró al pequeño a través del vidrio retrovisor, el que continuaba cantando, o por lo menos intentando hacerlo, a todo pulmón.

Al día siguiente Scully se levantó temprano, había caído una gruesa capa de nieve la noche anterior, y sabía que tendría que retirar la que hubiese caído en el porche de la casa para poder salir. Se vistió con ropas abrigadas y se puso sus botas a prueba de agua, fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa y recogió la pala que la ayudaría a sacar el exceso de nieve. Cuando salió, notó que al final de la colina en donde se encontraba su casa, y al otro lado del solitario camino había una camioneta. Sus sentidos se pusieron de inmediato en alerta, era una camioneta oscura y se encontraba estacionada fuera de una de las cabañas que se rentaban ahí. Pensó en advertirle a Mulder, pero luego pensó que quizás mejor y lo dejaba dormir un poco más, después de todo apenas y se habían dormido después de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Entró nuevamente a la casa y se dirigió al estudio de Mulder. Revisó algunos cajones y allí encontró los binoculares que le ayudarían a ver mejor la camioneta y a sus posibles ocupantes. Fue hasta la parte trasera nuevamente y se ocultó en la pila de madera que tenían reservada para aquel invierno. Observó a través de los lentes y pudo ver que era una camioneta azul, memorizó la placa para luego comprobarla y observó como la puerta de la cabaña se abría y de ella un hombre de no más de 45 años salía hacia la camioneta, se subía a ella y se dirigía a lo que creyó sería la tienda de abarrotes que quedaba a un par de kilometros de allí. También vio a la mujer que se asomó a la puerta para despedir al hombre mientras se abrigaba con una gruesa parka.

Relajándose un poco pensó que quizás fuera otro par de los esporádicos turistas que por allí pasaban, al fin y al cabo, era un hermoso y romántico lugar, rodeado de árboles y las colinas se veían hermosas aquella mañana cubiertas por un blanco manto de nieve.

Tomó la pala y se dirigió hacia el frente de la casa para comenzar con la limpieza del porche.

Cuando hubo terminado, fue hasta la cocina para comenzar con el desayuno, hoy no iría a trabajar al hospital; había conseguido aquel fin de semana libre, que era navidad, para quedarse en casa. Aquellos días eran muy difíciles para ella y no que quería que Mulder estuviese solo.

Mientras preparaba el café, de pronto se vio atrapada por dos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban desde atrás, dio un pequeño salto y exclamó.

- ¡Mulder!, casi me das un infarto.

- ¿No crees que aún estás muy joven para eso? – dijo el hombre mientras le besaba el cuello, dándole especial énfasis al pequeño trozo de piel debajo de su oreja, que sabía que la volvía loca

- Mmmm, sabes que me encantaría que siguieras haciendo eso por horas, pero ahora debemos desayunar – y se volteó, quedando de frente a él – y si no preparo la comida, nadie lo hará – y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – Ahora vete a la ducha, que hoy tendremos que ir de compras… sabes que las tiendas estarán cerradas durante el fin de semana largo.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? ¿No podemos quedarnos encerrados en nuestra casita, o mejor aún en nuestra cama durante todo el fin de semana?

- Es una oferta muy tentadora pero no hay nada para comer en la nevera… además creo que no sería tan mala idea poner un árbol – y le miró tímidamente – sería nuestro primer árbol juntos…

- No es mala idea… ya llevamos un par de años aquí y nada ha sucedido. – y le miró resueltamente – Creo que tienes razón, ha llegado el momento de que los Petrie tengan su primera Navidad con decoraciones y todo…

La mujer entornó los ojos y deshaciendose de su abrazo, agregó.

- La próxima vez que escapemos de una conspiración gubernamental para la colonización extraterreste YO elegiré los nombres.

Mulder sólo sonrió y le volvió a besar. Mientras se alejaba le dijo

- Está bien. Ahora me daré esa ducha, desayunaremos e iremos de compras.

Scully sonrió de vuelta y pensó que ya era momento de dejar de pensar en el pasado y en los malos momentos y comenzar a crear nuevos recuerdos. Aunque siempre tendría en la mente y su corazón al pequeño William y su familia.

Cuando ya salían de la casa, pasaron frente a la cabaña que durante la mañana Scully había estado observando, y sintió un escalofrío, fue tal su sobresalto que hasta Mulder lo notó.

- Dana. ¿Estás bien?

- Si – y ella le tomó la mano que él tenía sobre la palanca de cambios – es sólo que sentí un escalofrío. Quizás y vaya a pescar un resfriado.

- Espero que no. – miró por el espejo retrovisor – No sabía que rentarían las cabañas este invierno.

- En realidad no pensé que nadie querría venir por estos lugares durante el invierno.

- Tienes razón, es extraño.

Ambos miraron por el retrovisor y vieron que en el que sería el patio de la cabaña una mujer corría detrás de algo o alguien y le lanzaba una bola de nieve.

- Por lo menos alguien se divierte con la nieve – agregó el hombre.

- No la encuentro divertida cuando tengo que sacarla del porche – le reprochó ella.

- Está bien. Mañana la retiraré yo – y le besó la mano.

Continuaron con su camino sin prestar mayor atención a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos.

La mujer se ocultó detrás de un tronco que había en el patio, con su enguantada mano tomó un montón de nieve y formó una bola, no muy grande ni muy apretada, no quería hacerle daño a su enemigo… sólo sorprenderlo. Mientras pensaba en eso, no escuchó los pequeños pasos que se acercaban a ella por detrás, sólo sintió la bola de nieve que explotó y se desarmó en su espalda, junto con las carcajadas de su pequeño hijo que corría para alejarse de ella.

- Eso es hacer trampa – se levantó y lo siguió

- No lo es – contestó el pequeño mientras se agachaba a recoger otro poco de nieve para la nueva bola que estaba formando.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Me atacaste por la espalda.

- Pero mami… papá dice que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale… y esto es una guerra de nieve ¿no?

- Bien. Si es guerra lo que quieres – y se acercó peligrosamente a él – entonces prepárate para un ataque de cosquillas jovencito.

El niño soltó la bola que tenía en las manos y con un agudo chillido, salió corriendo, tratando de escapar del terrible ataque que le habían prometido.

Mulder y Scully se encaminaron hasta la pequeña ciudad, en donde compraron víveres para varios días, comida y bebida para celebrar las fiestas de fin de año. Decidieron que aquel año si lo celebrarían, no necesitaban más malos recuerdos; ya era momento de hacer nuevos y buenos recuerdos.

Decidieron separarse para terminar antes las compras, así que Scully se dirigió al pequeño supermercado y Mulder a la ferretería, necesitaban una pala nueva y más sal para evitar que se formara tanto hielo en el porche.

Mientras Scully compraba, un hombre se le acercó.

- Perdón. ¿Podría decirme que marca de puré de manzanas es mejor para acompañar el pavo de navidad? – bajó la mirada tímidamente – Lo siento, mi mujer es la que realiza las compras generalmente… y no sé qué marca elegir.

- No se preocupe. Creo que esta – y señaló la que tenía en la mano derecha – La verdad es que tampoco sé mucho de cocina, pero es la que usaba mi madre y le quedaba muy bien.

- Muchas gracias… espero que mi mujer quede conforme con las compras. Es un tanto exigente.

- ¿Acaso no todas las mujeres somos exigentes?

El hombre le sonrió y le tendió la mano derecha.

- Eso es cierto. Mi nombre es Peter Van de Caamp, mi familia y yo estamos de vacaciones por aquí, en unas cabañas cercanas.

- ¡Oh! ¿En las que quedan en las afueras por el camino hacia la montaña?

- Sí. Sé que no es el mejor momento para venir, pero mi hijo pequeño quería conocer la nieve, y encontramos este lugar a bajo costo así que…

- Es un hermoso lugar durante el invierno. Vivo cerca de esas cabañas por eso lo sé.

- ¡Oh, es hermoso!, creo que fue una buena elección. ¿Sabe dónde encuentro galletas de animales? Si vuelvo sin ellas mi hijo me mataría.

- Mmm, creo que en el último pasillo a la izquierda. – y señaló hacia el lugar.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable… - y titubeó, ella no le había dicho su nombre.

- Laura, mi nombre es Laura. Espero que usted y su familia tengan unas buenas vacaciones.

- Muchas gracias nuevamente y feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad – se despidió Scully, asintiendo.

Aquel hombre de alguna forma le había contagiado su alegría y espíritu navideño; así que inició la búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una cena navideña completa.

Cuando Scully terminó sus compras notó que sus compras no habían sido tan frugales como había planeado y no le importó. Llevaba comida suficiente para casi una semana, además de varias cajas de chocolate, vino, incluso un par de botellas de champaña. El ambiente festivo le hacía sentirse bien, tanto así que incluso compró lo necesario para preparar galletas, algo que siempre hacía con su madre y hermanos en esas fechas cuando era pequeña.

Pagó en efectivo y salió hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta de Mulder, que era mucho más segura para conducir por el pavimento resbaloso que su automóvil. Cuando llegó hasta el estacionamiento, lo encontró metiendo un montón de bolsas en el portaequipajes, levantó la ceja a modo de pregunta, ante lo cual, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Es que encontré un par de ofertas que no podía dejar pasar.

Miró el montón de bolsas que ella llevaba y también le miró expectante.

- Había un par de ofertas que no pude dejar pasar – le dijo ella usando sus mismas palabras.

Ambos sonrieron y sin decir más, terminaron de meter las bolsas con las compras en la camioneta y volvieron a su casa.

Apenas llegaron, Scully sacó las cosas del supermercado y Mulder le ayudó, mientras ella ordenaba los víveres, él volvió a salir, pero esta vez por la puerta trasera, tomó la pequeña hacha que usaban para cortar madera y se fue hasta el bosquecillo que había detrás de la casa.

Scully no notó su ausencia hasta que terminó de ordenar todos los víveres y escuchó mucho ruido que provenía desde la parte trasera de la casa. Cautelosamente y tomando el arma que siempre tenía a mano, fue a revisar el origen de aquel ruido y lo que se encontró la sorprendió. Mulder estaba terminando de ensamblar un armazón de madera en donde iría el árbol que acababa de cortar… nunca pensó que lo vería realizando ese tipo de labores, y claramente le estaba costanto bastante trabajo hacerlo.

- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que tenía a un leñador en casa.

- Y no lo tienes – dijo mientras martillaba un trozo de madera y éste se partía en dos - ¿lo ves?, no tienes un leñador… - y volvió a intentar con un nuevo trozo de madera.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Mmm… No creo… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hacer una cruz de madera y poner un árbol en ella?

- No lo sé…nunca lo he hecho.

- No en serio. No te preocupes, lo haré.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, lo que la hizo pensar que le gustaba este lado de Mulder, el hogareño.

- Gracias – agregó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por hacer que estas fechas no sean tan duras para mí.

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

- No me des las gracias por querer celebrar la navidad contigo Scully. Debo confesar que siempre quise celebrarla contigo… pero como tenías a tu familia…

Ella sólo le abrazó fuerte.

- Y mi madre siempre te invitaba Mulder…

- Si, pero no me hacía mucha gracia encontrarme con tu hermano…

- … creo que a él tampoco… pero bueno, este año tendremos una navidad al estilo de los Petrie.

- Es cierto Laura – y sonrió.

Se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo que Mulder terminó rompiendo para continuar con su trabajo de intentar mantener el pino de pie.

Al final de la ladera, en la cabaña, el hombre trataba afanosamente de encender la chimenea.

- Querido, ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la mujer mientras le cambiaba la ropa al pequeño, que se encontraba completamente empapado por la guerra de nieve.

- No gracias, creo que puedo con esta vieja chimenea.

- Si necesitas ayuda me avisas – y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo.

- Mamá, no sigas... jajajajajjaja

- Está bien. Me detendré y ahora, quítate los calcetines que también están mojados.

La mujer terminó de cambiar al pequeño y salió de la habitación hacia el salón en donde su marido aún trataba de encender la chimenea.

- ¿Encontraste todo lo necesario en la tienda?

- Si – contestó mientras seguía acomodando madera en la chimenea – Conocí a una mujer en la tienda, me dijo que nadie viene mucho en estas fechas… creo que somos los únicos que rentamos estas cabañas.

- También lo creo. No he visto a nadie. Excepto por la luz y el humo que sale de la casa de arriba de la colina… debe tener una hermosa vista.

- Si la vi… es hermosa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el niño salió también de la habitación y la encontró muy fría, deseó que su padre no se demorara tanto en encender el fuego.

- Papi. Tengo frío.

- Lo sé hijo, pero es que esta madera al parecer está algo húmeda y no quiere encender – y volvió a intentar encender la madera.

El niño sentía mucho frío, así que decidió ayudar a su padre… se quedó mirando fijamente el montón de madera y justo cuando su padre encendió un cerillo, se produjo una pequeña explosión, como si una docena de cerillos se hubiesen encendido a la vez, y la madera comenzó a arder.

- ¡Vaya!, que extraño… pero no importa. Por fin nos podremos calentar.

- ¡Yupi! – saltó el niño alrededor de su padre, feliz de poder esta caliente y con su familia.

Los padres decidieron comenzar con a preparar el almuerzo y decidir que cenarían al día siguiente, que era nochebuena.

Scully quedó verdaderamente sorprendida aquel día. Mulder no sólo había cortado un árbol y montado para ponerlo en el salón. Sino que también se había encargado de comprar todo tipo de adornos y decoraciones navideñas… de hecho, creía que había comprado todo lo que encontró en la tienda, porque ya había anochecido y aún no terminaban de colgar adornos por toda la casa.

Le gustó verlo así, entusiasmado con algo, con algún proyecto, aunque fuera simplemente decorar, verlo concentrado haciendo algo que no fuera permanecer en su escritorio por horas buscando evidencias y nuevas formas de enfrentar la colonización.

También le hizo volver a recordar las navidades que pasaba en su casa, cuando era pequeña, con sus padres y hermanos… y esta vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió. Ya no le dolían tanto los recuerdos, no desde que comenzaba a crear los propios.

Continuaron por mucho tiempo en silencio, sólo poniendo pequeños adornos en el árbol, de color rojo y dorado. Scully hasta se sorprendió del buen gusto de Mulder, siempre pensó que escogería colores chillones y variados; no aquellos elegantes y alargados dorados que parecían de cristal.

Mulder mientras tanto colgó luces en el porche, había pensado en todo. Quería que Scully no sufriera más por los recuerdos, ni por la ausencia de William, así que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla distraída y feliz.

Cuando terminó de colgar las luces y realizar las conexiones eléctricas, llamó a Scully para que le acompañara y viera los resultados de su arduo trabajo.

Ella salió y él le hizo los honores de encender las luces, cuando lo hizo, de lo único que estaba pendiente era del rostro de ella, que se iluminó con sorpresa y alegría al ver como todo el frontis de la casa se encendía e iluminaba el patio con colores y que se reflejaba en la blanca nieve. Scully le abrazó y le besó, y le volvió a agradecer.

Entraron nuevamente a la casa y encendieron la chimenea, no tenían hambre a pesar de estar cansados y haber trabajado toda la tarde en la casa; así que decidieron sentarse en el sillón en frente de la chimenea y observar el árbol. Él la abrazo y así se quedaron por un rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, abrazados.

- ¡Mamá! – el niño gritó angustiado en la cama, reconociendo que no era la suya, que no estaba en casa.

- ¡William!, ¿qué pasa pequeño? – le preguntó la madre preocupada. - ¿Otra pesadilla?

- Mmm – el niño asintió.

- Shhhh tranquilo, era sólo un mal sueño.

- Mami… una mujer me tenía en sus brazos… me cantaba… pero no eras tú. Y no sé quien era… no le pude ver la cara.

- Shhh tranquilo, ya te dije, es sólo una pesadilla.

- Pero luego venían unos hombres y nos seguían, y la mujer me dejaba solo... – y se avalanzó sobre su madre buscando refugio en sus brazos. - ¡Prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo!

- Cariño, sabes que nunca lo haré. Nunca lo haré. – y preocupada abrazó a sus hijos. ¿Sería posible que recordara a su verdadera madre? ¿Que supiera que no era hijo de ellos? Esperaba que no. – Bien querido, creo que será mejor que nos levantemos y preparemos el desayuno… ¿qué quieres comer hoy?

- ¡Huevos revueltos con tocino!

- William, sabes que el tocino no es bueno para ti…

- ¡Pero mamaaaaaaaaa!

- Está bien… sólo un poquito de tocino – y le sonrió. – Ahora levántate, lava tus dientes, y ven conmigo a la cocina – y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación - ¡Ah! Y asegúrate de ponerte tus pantuflas.

Mulder despertó primero, abrazado a Scully. Se movió lo suficiente para levantarse sin despertarla y se levantó, fue hacia la cocina y preparó café. Mientras la máquina hacia su trabajo fue hasta el baño y se duchó, pero primero le echó un vistazo a Scully, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón y pensó en la suerte que tenía de tener una mujer tan hermosa que lo siguiera a todos lados a pesar de todo.

Cuando volvió del baño, Scully estaba completamente despierta preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar Mulder?

- ¡Huevos con tocino!

- Aún no entiendo tu fascinación por la comida grasosa a estas horas de la mañana.

- Ya me conoces Scully, siempre pediré lo más grasoso del menú. – y sonrió – Y ¿qué haremos hoy?

- Por mi parte comenzaré a preparar nuestra cena de navidad…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es momento de comenzar nuestras propias tradiciones y creo que una cena de navidad es buen momento… ¿te gusta el pavo?

- ¡Claro que sí!, pero nunca pensé que supieras prepararlo – y antes siquiera de terminar de hablar, de la nada un paño de cocina le dio de lleno en la cara – Hey…

- Si soy capaz de abrir un cadáver, ¿qué te hace pensar que no sea capaz de rellenar uno de pavo?.

- Es que nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que cocina…

- ¿No? ¿Y de que tipo piensas que soy?

Se fue acercando a ella.

- Del tipo que se ve tan sexy que no alcanza a cocinar… - y la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

- Ya deja eso. Mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra si queremos cenar a una hora decente.

- ¿Nos ponemos?, pensé que dijiste que TÚ cocinarías.

- Sigue así Mulder y la única que cenará esta noche seré yo, y tú podrás ver como disfruto mi comida.

- Está bien…

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno y comenzaron con los preparativos de esa noche. Por primera vez tendrían una cena de navidad casera.

Cuando terminaron con los preparativos, notaron que tenían mucho tiempo todavía así que mientras metía el pavo en el horno, Mulder le sugirió que dieran un paseo, hacía días que no lo hacían. Ella accedió, se pusieron sus botas y parkas y salieron a caminar por los que ahora eran sus terrenos.

Salieron y caminaron uno al lado del otro, en silencio, casi llegaron a los límites del terreno, desde donde se podían ver bien las cabañas que estaban en su mayoría desocupadas.

Desde una de ellas salía humo por la chimenea, Scully recordó al hombre de la tienda, de seguro él se encontraba allí con su familia. Pensó que le hubiese gustado hacer eso, ir de vacaciones en familia, con Mulder y William.

Allí estaba otra vez, en estas fechas se le hacía muy difícil olvidarlo, se sentía como si algo le faltara, pero también sabía que estaba bien, que el niño estaba bien. De seguro estaría esperando la cena de navidad, para luego esperar que Santa dejara sus regalos bajo el árbol, o si al igual que su familia, irse a la cama temprano, porque en la mañana a primera hora abriría sus presentes.

No quería seguir pensando en ello, el dolor era demasiado.

Mulder la observó y de inmediato supo lo que le ocurría, se acercó y la abrazó

- Vamos Dana, prometimos que esta sería una Navidad diferente.

- Lo sé. Sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en él.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Sólo se abrazaron y permanecieron así por un rato.

Luego cuando Dana ya se sintió mejor, miró al cielo y notó que estaba completamente despejado, no había una sola nube, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Las primeras estrellas ya se divisaban y sonrió. Mulder notó que algo en ella había cambiado y la miró, ella le señaló el cielo y justo en ese momento una estrella fugaz cayó, ambos sonrieron y supieron que habían deseado lo mismo… algún día le encontrarían.

Al otro lado del camino, asomado en la ventana estaba el pequeño niño, observando como esas dos personas, que se veían muy pequeñitas en la distancia, caminaban, acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba. Se entretuvo observándoles y cuando ya estaban más cerca, pudo distinguir que eran dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, le gustó el cabello de la mujer, le recordó a alguien, pero no sabía quién era, sólo que era alguien agradable, por eso le gustó. El hombre era alto y caminaba a su lado, de seguro estaban casados como mamá y papá pensó. Cuando vio que el hombre abrazaba a la mujer, algo raro le pasó, sintió pena, porque ella se veía triste. Después vio como ella y luego él miraron hacia el cielo, como buscando algo, y él también lo hizo, miro hacia arriba y vio una estrella fugaz, pensó que debía pedir un deseo, pero recordó que ya tenía todo lo que deseaba, entonces mirando el triste rostro de la mujer, deseó que el deseo de ella se hiciera realidad pronto.

- ¡William! Está lista la cena cariño, ven a comer con nosotros.

- ¡Ya voy mamaaaa!.

Volteó para ir a cenar, pero antes de hacerlo, dibujó una estrella en la ventana, para que así se le cumpliera el deseo a la señora bonita.


End file.
